Just Married
by Det.Rood
Summary: Texto antigo, encomenda e homenagem aos amigos do Fórum Supernatural. Quando acontece uma reunião inusitada entre caçadores... Novos amigos, nova aventura, e novo romance!
1. Pentagrama Dourado

_(Um beijo ultra mega especial pra Crica, minha 'parceira oficial' e revisora-mor!)_

JUST MARRIED

CAP. I – PENTAGRAMA DOURADO

_Houston, Texas, agosto de 1991_.

- Não, por favor, me deixe em paz!

A bela jovem e seu filho de seis anos corriam para o quintal fugindo da enorme criatura negra, de dentes afiados e sedenta por sangue.

- Corra, meu querido, corra!

O menino de grandes olhos castanhos corria assustado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegaram no quintal, a mãe tropeçou no esguicho do jardim e caiu no gramado, e a criatura foi direto ao encontro da presa indefesa.

A criatura cravou os dentes numa das pernas da mulher e a sacudiu como se fosse um saco de papel. A criança a poucos metros de distância assistia a tudo, quando sentiu uma presença ao seu lado.

- Hey peludo, hoje não é seu dia de sorte!

John Winchester apontava para o Lycan sua arma carregada de balas de prata. O garoto viu aquela figura masculina como um salvador em meio à cena de terror, nunca imaginada nem nos filmes que sua mãe não autorizava a ver.

A criatura foi atingida com um tiro certeiro no peito, o que a fez largar a mulher, gravemente ferida. Em instantes a criatura voltou à sua forma humana, era um homem comum.

- Fique aí garoto! – John correu em direção à mulher, fazendo um sinal para o garoto não sair de onde estava, pois poderia se chocar mais ainda.

- Oh Betsy, o que ele fez com você... – John tomava a mulher em seus braços, coberta de sangue.

- John, não deixe que ele veja o Lycan... Leve-o daqui... – A mulher falava com dificuldade.

- Eu vou te levar para o hospital Betsy... Você vai ficar bem...

A morena olhou para John com tristeza.

- Não John... É tarde demais... Deixe Icarus com meus pais, eles cuidarão bem dele...

- Não Betsy, não é justo... – John já dizia com os olhos marejados.

Jonh conhecera Betsy poucos meses depois de começar sua caçada pessoal. Ele foi até a cidade para investigar um caso de um espírito maligno que assombrava um hospital. Ela era enfermeira, além de ser uma sensitiva. Conseguiram derrotar o espírito, e ficaram amigos.

Durante seis anos ele não voltou para Houston, só retornou quando recebeu um chamado dela, dizendo que estavam ocorrendo ataques de Lycans e os caçadores locais não estavam dando conta do recado.

E, infelizmente, John não chegou a tempo de impedir o pior...

- Chame o meu filho aqui, por favor...

John olhou para o menino, e fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse. O garoto andou devagar, assustado e sem saber o que fazer.

- Deixe-me a sós com ele, por favor... – Betsy pediu a John, que se afastou para recolher o corpo do que antes era um Lycan.

- Meu querido, você ficará com seus avós a partir de agora... Seja um bom menino, e cuide-se... – A mulher falava baixo, lágrimas escorriam pela sua face já pálida. O garoto escutava atentamente.

- Obedeça este homem, ele te levará para um lugar seguro... – Betsy olhava na direção onde estava John.

- E quem é ele, mamãe?

Ela tomou a pequena face em suas mãos cheias de sangue.

- Ele... É alguém muito importante na sua vida, Icarus... Você um dia vai entender...

Betsy soltou o rosto do garoto, e lentamente fechou seus olhos, desfalecendo no gramado verde diante dos olhos de seu filho.

John já havia recolhido o corpo do homem, e correu em direção ao garoto.

- Hey garoto, venha... – John estendeu a mão.

O menino levantou os olhos para John, e no meio daquela escuridão só conseguia enxergar um grande pingente dourado no peito do homem, na forma de um pentagrama.

Ele segurou a mão de John, que o conduziu até o Impala. John voltou e se encarregou de enterrar os corpos no jardim.

* * *

Durante todo o trajeto, Icarus permaneceu calado. 

- Eu tenho dois filhos, mais ou menos da sua idade... Acho que eles gostariam de te conhecer... Quem sabe um dia... – John tentava puxar conversa com o garoto, ainda abalado com tudo o que acontecera.

Chegaram até a casa dos avós de Icarus, já estava amanhecendo.

- Bom, garoto... Chegamos. É aqui que você vai ficar...

Desceram do carro e foram até a varanda da casa. John olhava para o garoto, e apesar de ser tão criança, parecia que ele carregava todo o peso do mundo em suas costas, dado o seu semblante triste.

John abaixou-se na mesma altura do menino, e repousou sua mão no pequeno ombro.

- Escute, garoto... Sua mãe está bem agora... Está num lugar com certeza bem melhor do que onde estamos...

Não acreditava naquele tipo de coisa, mas o que dizer a um garoto que perdeu sua mãe de maneira tão trágica?

- Você vai ficar com seus avós agora... E, o que quer que sua mãe tenha dito antes de partir, obedeça para sempre, entendeu?

O garoto balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo.

John percebeu que enquanto conversavam a atenção do garoto pendia para o pentagrama que ele carregava como amuleto.

- Tome – John sorriu, tirou o colar do pescoço e colocou no garoto – Fica de presente para você...

O garoto arriscou um tímido sorriso, segurando o pingente em suas mãos.

- Espero que você nunca precise disso... – John levantou-se, quando ouviu movimento dentro da casa que estavam em frente.

- Icarus, meu querido! O que faz aqui! – A mãe de Betsy encontrou o garoto sozinho na varanda da sala, com o rosto manchado pelo sangue de sua mãe.

* * *

_Em algum lugar dos EUA, Julho de 2007._

A longa estrada parecia não ter fim. Seus sentidos já o traíam.

Por conta da última caçada, arriscou sua vida seriamente, e Icarus estava com vários ferimentos precisando urgente de cuidados médicos.

Mas estava num fim de mundo qualquer, nem sabia onde.

Avistou o que parecia ser algum bar de beira de estrada, na placa escura podia-se ler a palavra "RoadHouse".

" - Oras, já estou ferrado mesmo, que mais pode acontecer?" – Pensava, estacionando seu Landau cinza chumbo em frente ao estabelecimento. Saiu do carro cambaleando em direção à porta.

Jo Harvelle estava saindo com dois sacos de lixo, quando bruscamente a porta foi aberta e um homem simplesmente desabou em cima dela, e os dois foram para o chão, fazendo um barulho que assustou Ellen que estava do outro lado do salão.

- Hey, quer fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim!!! – Jo irritou-se com a cena, no mínimo inusitada para aquela manhã de quinta-feira...

- Acho que morri e estou no céu... – Icarus piscava profundamente em cima da bela moça loira, que estava tentando se desvencilhar do rapaz.

- Mas o que é isso!! – Ellen corria em direção à porta onde os dois estavam caídos – Hey... Jo, ele está machucado!

De fato o rapaz estava com sua camiseta branca rasgada bem no meio das costas, e do rasgo saía um filete de sangue, além dos vários arranhados profundos no rosto e braços.

- Ele parece ser um caçador, Jo... Vamos, me ajude a levá-lo para dentro! – Ellen acudia o rapaz, quase desmaiado.

- Mas mãe, nem sabemos quem ele é! – Jo protestava, mas obedeceu à ordem da mãe.

- Ele é alguém que precisa de ajuda, e isso já basta – Ellen passou um dos fortes braços do rapaz em volta de seu pescoço, amparando-o para que pudesse guiá-lo até um dos quartos.

Jo fez o mesmo do outro lado.

"De onde veio esse rapaz!" – Jo ficou intrigada, ao mesmo tempo curiosa para saber quem ele era, pois há tempos não aparecia um caçador tão atraente por aquelas bandas...


	2. Anjo Caído

CAP. II – ANJO CAÍDO

Icarus estava deitado na cama de um dos quartos do RoadHouse. Estava com febre, mas seus ferimentos já estavam tratados por Jo.

Ela estava com uma toalha ao lado da cama, na tentativa de amenizar a temperatura alta do corpo do rapaz. E que corpo, diga-se de passagem...

O jovem fazia o estilo 'caliente'. Seus traços masculinos não deixavam dúvida a ascendência latina, tal como o charme comum entre os homens da etnia. Chegara vestido como um caçador, e usava um colar com um grande pingente dourado, no formato de um pentagrama.

- Eu sabia...

Icarus piscou devagar, virando a cabeça em direção a Jo, que se ajeitou na cadeira para passar novamente a toalha molhada na testa do rapaz.

- Sabia o que, caçador?

- Que eu tinha morrido e estava no céu com um anjo...

O sorriso do rapaz era como se pudesse iluminar até a alma de Jo. Há tempos que não via um sorriso assim, mas na realidade aquele era um sorriso bem familiar... Não se lembrava de onde!

- Pois você está bem vivo e escapou por pouco, se levar em conta estes ferimentos... Cara, você caiu onde? Num antro de zumbis? – Jo passava a toalha pela testa do rapaz que a olhava com ternura, acreditando que ela realmente era um anjo na sua vida... Estava debilitado e encontrou a ajuda que precisava.

- Não, eu estava perseguindo um espírito numa floresta a uns 100 Km daqui... Caí num barranco e me ralei todo, como pode ver... – Icarus tentava sentar-se na cama, mas estava todo dolorido.

- Hey, calma lá garotão... Você não está bem pra se levantar, pelo menos um dia de repouso! – Num ato reflexo Jo colocou a mão no peito do rapaz que a olhou assustado, por conta do excelente reflexo e força que ela demonstrou ter.

- Escute, você também é uma caçadora?

- Bem, mais ou menos...E eu e minha mãe nós ajudamos os caçadores, dando dicas de trabalhos e refúgio em nosso bar/ pousada – Jo levantou-se, e ficou bem sem graça diante do olhar que o moreno lançara sobre ela, fazendo-a corar de leve.

- Ah, então por isso não acharam muito estranho um homem sozinho neste fim de mundo, todo machucado, bater na porta de vocês...

Icarus com dificuldade conseguiu se sentar na cama.

- Na verdade, meu pai era um... – Jo olhava pela janela do quarto, encostada no parapeito.

- Era...

- Sim, era...

Jo lançou um olhar triste sobre o rapaz. E logo ele percebeu que ela não gostaria de falar sobre isso.

- E eu nem conheci meu pai... – Icarus de alguma forma tentava consolá-la...

- Talvez tenha sido melhor... Conviver com a dor da perda não é muito legal, sabe... – Jo virou-se e foi em direção à porta – Deve estar com fome, quer que eu lhe traga alguma coisa?

- Antes gostaria de saber seu nome... Icarus abriu seu melhor sorriso.

- Pode me chamar de Jo – Jo esboçou um sorriso.

- Então pode me chamar de Icarus... Muito prazer e muito obrigado...

Com este comentário ela melhorou seu sorriso, saindo do quarto.

" – Icarus... Acho que quem caiu do céu foi você..." – Pensava a loira.

* * *

- Hey Ellen, traga-nos a 'boa'!!

No dia seguinte duas mulheres chegaram animadas ao balcão do RoadHouse, deixando seus pertences em cima de uma mesa próxima. Eram duas caçadoras divertidas e destemidas.

- Mas são dez horas da manhã, Flanny... Tequila a essa hora! – Ellen procurava debaixo do balcão a bebida que as moças pediram.

- Ellen, querida, todo dia é dia e toda hora é hora! – Rê se ajeitava na banqueta, fazendo seus longos cabelos cacheados balançarem e brilharem por causa do raio de sol que entrava pela janela mais próxima.

- Além do mais, estamos chegando agora de um trabalhinho, então esse é o nosso happy-hour... – Flanny já estava com o copo cheio e com uma fatia de limão na outra mão esperando pelo ritual a cumprir.

" - Arriba, abajo, al centro, adentro!" – As duas moças gritaram, comeram o sal e entornaram a bebida, seguida da tradicional fatia de limão.

Parecia que toda aquela vida não era sofrimento para elas, e sim uma grande diversão...

- Escutem moças, hoje temos um hóspede que eu não conhecia... Vocês já ouviram falar de um tal de Icarus?

- Icarus? De Houston? Claro, já trabalhamos juntos algumas vezes... Faz tempo que não o vejo... Ele está aqui? – Flanny perguntava com os olhos brilhantes, provavelmente pelo efeito da tequila...

- Sim, Jo está cuidando dele...

As duas se entreolharam com um ar de malícia.

- O que foi, garotas? Vocês realmente o conhecem? – Ellen olhou para elas desconfiada.

- Ah Ellen, conhecemos sim... Pode ficar sossegada que Jo estará em boas mãos... – As duas sorriram discretamente, dando uma piscada de olho para a mãe de Jo, que fez uma careta...

* * *

- Hey Dean, será que você só pensa naquilo?

Sam estava furioso com seu irmão, pois eles estavam saindo da sua rota de trabalho por causa de um encontro que Dean tinha combinado com uma caçadora no RoadHouse...

- Ah, Sammy... Qual é, se eu não me divertir de vez em quando o que que eu vou levar desta vida!! – Dean já estacionava em frente ao estabelecimento.

- Ah, e eu marquei na semana que vem aqui com outra caçadora, uma gata!! – Dean descia do carro para conferir sua 'agenda de compromissos', quando percebeu que fez uma grande burrada...

- Ih, cara... estou ferrado!

- Que foi, Dean! – Sam o encarou como se ele tivesse feito de fato uma grande besteira.

- Cara, não é que eu marquei com as duas no mesmo dia, local e horário?

* * *

Rê e Flanny estavam no balcão jogando conversa fora.

- Bom amiga, você vai ter que me dar licença durante algumas horas, que eu estou esperando um caçador gatíssimo... Ele deve chegar daqui a pouco... – Flanny conferia a maquiagem no seu espelho de bolso.

- Hey, que coincidência, eu também marquei com meu querido hoje aqui... Legal, você vai conhecê-lo! – Rê tomou o espelhinho da mão de Flanny, que fez uma careta.

- Olha, lá vem ele!

As duas disseram a mesma frase ao mesmo tempo quando Dean adentrou ao recinto, já pensando numa boa desculpa para dar para as

moças...

As duas se entreolharam, atônitas.

- Mas ele... Você marcou com ele?...

As palavras novamente saíram ao mesmo tempo da boca de ambas.

- Bom dia garotas... – Dean fez sua melhor cara de 'cão sem dono'.

As duas viraram para ele ao mesmo tempo, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Ahn, bem, o que eu posso dizer... Terça e quinta uma, segunda e quarta a outra?...

Dean fez uma careta e imaginou que foi totalmente infeliz na sua gracinha, esperando a pior reação das garotas. Mas o que aconteceu foi justamente o contrário.

As duas se entreolharam, num ar de cumplicidade que jamais pensariam que tivessem.

- Por mim tudo bem... Às quintas eu costumo praticar tiro ao alvo mesmo... - Flanny levantou-se da banqueta e enlaçou o braço direito do loiro.

- E eu odeio as quartas feiras de qualquer jeito! – Rê abriu um sorriso e enlaçou o outro braço dele.

Dean ficou sem ação, sendo carregado pelas belas moças, sob os olhares espantados de Sam e Ellen...

É, ele tem que aproveitar enquanto tem tempo! – Ellen deu uma piscada para Sam enquanto recolhia os copos do balcão.

Sam deu um sorriso, balançando a cabeça.

No mesmo instante entrou no salão Icarus, sendo amparado por Jo.

- Hey rapaz, já se sente tão melhor assim pra ficar passeando por aí? – Ellen deu uma olhada para Icarus, ao lado de sua filha.

- Ah senhora... Com todo o respeito, mas sua filha aqui como enfermeira faz qualquer um virar um touro de saudável! – O rapaz deu uma olhada discreta para Jo que estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Durante o dia anterior eles ficaram na companhia um do outro, conversando, e descobriram que tinham muito mais coisas em comum do que podiam imaginar...

E o instinto certeiro de mãe não falhava: Aí tinha coisa...

- Ok, então se acomode que eu preciso da minha filha agora, ok? Jo, vamos, preciso que traga algumas caixas de cerveja lá do fundo...

- Senhora, se não estivesse tão debilitado eu juro que ajudaria...

- Nunca precisamos de ajuda de homens aqui, e sei que nunca vamos precisar... – Ellen retribuiu as palavras secamente.

- Hey mãe, não precisa ser tão grosseira com ele – Jo lançou um olhar sério pra mãe, que o devolveu na mesma hora do mesmo jeito.

Jo imediatamente se retirou para pegar as tais caixas. Sam assistia a tudo de alguma forma se divertindo com a situação.

- Cara, nem gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com você! – Sam tomava um gole de café ao lado de Icarus, se compadecendo do estado lastimável do rapaz: Ainda com os hematomas e cortes à mostra.

- Olha, sou capaz de dizer que não desejo isso nem pras criaturas que eu mato! – Icarus virou-se para responder ao mais novo dos Winchesters.

Eles trocaram olhares, e sentiram algo muito familiar um no outro.

- Escuta, será que já não nos vimos antes? – Sam o olhava curioso.

- Pode ser, eu rodo o país inteiro, talvez tenhamos nos esbarrado por aí – Icarus também o olhava curioso.

- Sim, eu e meu irmão também rodamos o país... Deve ser um caçador dos bons, pra se arriscar desse jeito... – Sam voltava ao seu café.

- É, não tenho nada a perder mesmo... Sem contar a minha vida, claro! – Icarus provava seu café sem açúcar.

Sam virou-se para Icarus novamente. Percebeu que ele usava um pingente muito parecido com o que seu pai usava há muitos anos atrás, e na época ele se lembra de John ter dito que ele deu de presente a alguém muito especial...

Mas preferiu não comentar nada, pelo menos por enquanto...Quantos pentagramas dourados não existem por aí!...

Sorriu com seus pensamentos, terminando seu café.


	3. A Noiva Suicida

CAP. III – A NOIVA SUICIDA

No dia seguinte Ellen conversava com os filhos de John sobre um caso bem próximo dali.

- Conversando com um dos reverendos do condado, descobri que a capela de St. Louis que fica cerca de 40 km daqui, está abandonada há dez anos, pois acreditam que ela é assombrada pela 'Noiva Suicida'...Que acham, rapazes? Vocês querem dar uma olhada? – Ellen entregou uma espécie de dossiê com o caso.

Tratava-se da lenda regional da Noiva Suicida: Há dez anos atrás, foi marcado um casamento arranjado entre duas famílias de fazendeiros poderosos da região, mas a filha nunca concordou. Queria ser livre para escolher seu pretendente, o que infelizmente não aconteceu. Momentos antes do casamento, a noiva cortou seus pulsos, morrendo na sacristia. Seu vestido branco tornou-se vermelho, banhado no seu próprio sangue.

O próximo casamento depois desta tragédia foi marcado pela morte da noiva bem diante dos olhos de todos os presentes. Na hora da pergunta 'Se alguém se opõe a este casamento, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre...', o espírito apareceu na porta da sacristia, e a noiva (a viva) começou a sangrar pelos pulsos, como se tivessem sido cortados, caindo morta nos braços de seu ex-futuro esposo...

E desde então, nunca mais foi realizado nenhum casamento lá, pois acreditaram que a capela foi amaldiçoada.

- Que acha, Dean? Já viu o filme 'A Noiva-Cadáver'? – Sam lia o dossiê junto com seu irmão, já pensando numa solução para mandar aquele espírito atormentado pro seu devido lugar.

- Claro, vamos queimar os ossos no cemitério e está tudo resolvido – Dean se levantava da cadeira, pensando em reunir seu arsenal e logo cair na estrada.

- Acho que não vai funcionar... Seu corpo foi cremado pela família quando da sua morte... – Ellen limpava o balcão do bar, olhando em direção à entrada, onde Icarus, Rê, Flanny e Jo conversavam animadamente.

- Então temos que descobrir o que está prendendo este espírito a este plano – Sam franziu o cenho, tentando encontrar a melhor solução.

- Então vamos ter que atrair a 'Miss-TPM' (Tensão Pré-Matrimônio) (_N/A – Essa foi infame!!_) para vermos o que realmente ela é, e o que a prende aqui... – Dean já estava olhando para a porta onde o pequeno grupo estava.

- E já sabemos como fazer! – Flanny gritou da porta.

Os três que estavam no balcão viraram-se curiosos.

- Simples! Se o espírito é atraído pela cerimônia de casamento, então faremos uma cerimônia de casamento para ela! – Rê completou a idéia da amiga, olhando para Dean, que já sentia que ia se meter em encrenca...

- Mas não é o que você está pensando, amore! – Flanny deu uma piscada de olho para o loiro, que sentiu um certo alívio – Vamos forjar uma cerimônia para que ela apareça, e daí a gente acaba com ela...

- Hum, e como faremos? – Icarus perguntou curioso pela conclusão do plano no mínimo doido das amigas caçadoras.

- Meu querido, você e Jo serão o casal, e eu, Dean e Rê seremos testemunhas e Sam será o padre! – Completou Flanny.

- Mas por que eu? – Sam protestou de longe.

- É porque você é o que tem mais cara de bonzinho da turma! – Icarus completou, já meio sem graça pela idéia de formar um par com Jo.

De fato, o pouco que conheceu dela o fez concluir que ela era uma mulher maravilhosa, e quem quer que fosse seu companheiro, teria muita sorte.

Jo também ficou sem graça diante do plano matrimonial das amigas, pois de certa forma sentiu-se atraída pelo belo moreno, e isso daria uma margem grande para que pudesse acontecer alguma coisa de fato entre eles...

E as caçadoras entreolharam-se, concluindo que esse plano era perfeito para unir aqueles dois corações!...

* * *

Naquela mesma noite chegaram na capela aparentemente abandonada, as amigas caçadoras e o mais velho dos Winchesters junto com Icarus, e desceram do Impala bem em clima de festa.

- Cara, eu podia jurar que já andei neste carro! – Icarus comentou com Dean, ambos em trajes sociais, o que fazia com que eles ficassem mais bonitos do que naturalmente já eram, arrancando suspiros das garotas também trajadas de acordo com a ocasião.

- Garanto a você que não, pois nunca deixei minha garota nas mãos de outra pessoa! – Dean deu uma leve batida no capô do carro, reparando no grande pingente que o moreno levava em seu peito.

Lembrou que seu pai tinha um igualzinho quando ele e seu irmão eram crianças...

- Vamos, rapazes! Não podemos perder tempo! Sam e Jo chegam a qualquer instante! – Rê e Flanny puxavam os rapazes para dentro da capela.

Era um lugar bem sombrio mesmo... Devido ao abandono, estava coberta de poeira e folhas secas que entravam pelos vitrais antigos quebrados.

O corredor principal ainda estava com o tapete vermelho, porém rasgado provavelmente por ratos e insetos procurando alimento. E os batentes das portas foram comidos por cupins.

- Bem, acho que o cerimonial não teve tempo de arrumar as coisas por aqui – Dean ajeitava discretamente sua arma de sal debaixo da jaqueta.

- Vamos dar uma olhada por aí pra ver se descobrimos alguma coisa – Icarus olhava em volta andando com cuidado, tentando encontrar qualquer pista sobre o que prendia o espírito naquela construção antiga.

As mulheres foram pra perto do que restou do altar, olhando cuidadosamente também.

- Ai amiga, coitada, né... Ser obrigada a casar com quem a gente não quer ou nem mesmo conhece... – Flanny comentava, olhando em volta das pilastras do púlpito.

- Pior que já entramos no século vinte e um e ainda acontece este tipo de coisa... Me poupe! – Rê respondia, vasculhando com os olhos o lado oposto.

Logo ouviram o barulho do motor do Landau, e se posicionaram rapidamente nos fundos da capela.

Sam entrou placidamente, vestido de padre, com o cabelo partido de lado, carregado de gel. Dean se segurou para não rir da cara do irmão.

Trazia um som portátil nas mãos, que rapidamente ligou. Logo todos ouviram as primeiras notas de "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing", do Aerosmith.

- Pra noiva entrar, ué... – Sam fez sua cara mais inocente...

Em seguida entrou Jo, trajando um discreto porém lindo vestido na cor pérola, os cabelos adornados por pequenas flores a combinar com o visual.

A luz da lua cheia invadia o local através das vidraças quebradas e dava o toque final ao cenário inusitado para o casamento.

Mesmo sabendo que era tudo uma armação, Icarus estava feliz à beça. Reencontrara velhas amigas, fizera novos amigos, e agora quem sabe não tinha encontrado uma companheira?

Durante toda sua vida sentiu-se sozinho, como naquela noite em que estava na varanda da casa de seus avós. E agora acreditava que tudo podia ser diferente...

Jo chegou até o altar e Icarus estendeu a mão para ela, que a segurou delicadamente.

Ela trazia brilho no olhar, e quem não soubesse que era armação diria que ela estava radiante no dia mais feliz de sua vida...

- Você está linda... – Icarus sussurrou no ouvido da loira, que deu um discreto sorriso, sendo observada pelos demais presentes.

- Você também está bem convincente... – Jo à sua maneira retribuiu o elogio.

- Aham... – Sam limpava a garganta pronto para iniciar a cerimônia.

Todos estavam armados, munidos com balas de sal. Estavam preparados para quando a Noiva aparecesse.

Sam iniciou o rito matrimonial, todos atentos às palavras que ele dizia, e atentos ao redor, pois a qualquer momento a Noiva Suicida apareceria.

- ... Portanto se alguém se opõe a este casamento, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre... – Sam disse a célebre frase, e no mesmo instante um vento soprou forte vindo da direção da sacristia, que ficava atrás do altar.

- Ali está! – Flanny apontou para a porta da sacristia que ficava do lado direito do altar, e todos conseguiram ver a Noiva.

Um espectro flutuante em forma de mulher, era pálido como a claridade da lua, seu traje era vermelho por causa de seu sangue derramado, e tinha os pulsos cortados conforme a lenda que as pessoas contavam.

Rapidamente todos se espalharam e sacaram suas armas, atirando de forma certeira contra o espírito.

- Cara, ela é rápida! – Dean corria na direção da Noiva, só que ela se movia muito rápido, reaparecendo em seguida em outro ponto da capela, mas sempre encarando Jo que permanecera no altar, também atirando contra a criatura.

Icarus estava na porta da capela, quando percebeu que Jo não estava bem. De longe ele viu nas mãos dela um tom avermelhado, por conta do sangue que começava a escorrer de seus pulsos.

- Não!! – Icarus corria em direção a Jo, ainda atirando contra o espírito que não parava de se mover.

A esta altura a munição de Rê e Flanny havia acabado, e elas corriam na direção da saída para pegar mais no carro, quando Sam gritou sem parar de atirar contra o espectro.

- Não garotas, procurem o que está prendendo o espírito aqui! Olhem na sacristia! – Sam corria junto com Dean, na tentativa de cercar aquele espírito, mas ela era muito rápida, e era como se as balas de sal não a afetassem.

- Não vou perdê-la como eu perdi minha mãe! – Icarus gritava para a criatura, a arma cuspindo sua munição em uma mão, e na outra segurava Jo, que lutava para não enfraquecer.

- Depressa, garotas! – Dean carregava sua arma, sem parar de correr.

Rê e Flanny adentraram a sacristia que antigamente era uma pequena ante-sala onde se guardavam os pertences religiosos. Devido ao abandono, tudo o que era de madeira estava aos pedaços por conta dos cupins, além da poeira que cobria toda a superfície dos móveis.

Vasculhavam o local, mas sem saber o que procurar.

- Vejamos... O que poderia prender o espírito de uma noiva aqui? – Rê perguntava para si e para a amiga, que também olhava atentamente todos os cantos da pequena sala.

- Humm... Aliança, vestido, sapatos, coroa, buquê... – Flanny pensava em voz alta.

Rê virou-se para a amiga, com uma cara de quem tinha descoberto a América.

- É isso! O buquê! Foi isso que esquecemos de arrumar pra Jo na correria! Vamos procurar, o buquê desta noiva deve estar aqui em algum lugar! – Rê corria os olhos em todo o canto, até que avistou um velho baú de couro gasto pelo tempo no outro lado da sala.

As duas deram um jeito de abrir o baú, e finalmente encontraram o artefato, intacto. Mesmo após dez anos, as flores vermelhas ainda estavam frescas, amarradas por uma elegante fita de cetim branca, ainda manchada de sangue.

- Sinistro!... – Rê olhava para a peça em suas mãos, enquanto Flanny procurava um isqueiro ou algo do gênero para queimar aquilo que prendia o espírito ali.

Enquanto isso na capela, Jo quase se rendia à fraqueza nos braços de Icarus.

- Andem logo, meninas!! – Gritava o moreno, amparando a noiva ainda viva...

Rê e Flanny após um rápido rito atearam fogo no buquê, e no mesmo instante o espírito da Noiva Suicida se dissipou no ar, deixando um forte perfume de rosas.

Os cortes nos pulsos de Jo desapareceram e parou de sangrar no ato. Fora a pequena poça de sangue no chão, ninguém diria que ela esteve perto da morte...


	4. Just Married

CAP. IV – JUST MARRIED

Os irmãos e as meninas correram na direção onde estavam Icarus e Jo, agora sentados nos rasos degraus do altar, abraçados e aliviados porque tudo tinha acabado.

- Vocês estão bem? – Sam perguntou, guardando sua arma no coldre.

- Acho que sim, veja só... – Flanny deu uma piscada de olho para os irmãos, apontando para o casal sentado, agora olhando nos olhos um do outro de maneira apaixonada.

- Vamos, vamos logo sair daqui... – Dean já havia guardado sua arma e caminhava em direção à porta quando ela foi aberta e uma figura masculina trajando preto apareceu em contraste com a luz prateada da lua.

- Reverendo Simmons, que faz por aqui! – Sam o reconheceu pelos recortes de jornal que Ellen havia mostrado sobre o caso.

- Olá garotos, Ellen me disse que estariam aqui para acabar com a maldição da capela, então pensei que precisariam de ajuda...

- Bem padre, acho que chegou tarde, pois já terminamos... – Dean completou.

- Não terminamos não – Icarus disse alto lá dos degraus onde estava com Jo.

Todos olharam em direção aos 'noivos', sem entender a frase, inclusive Jo.

- Padre, já que estamos aqui, e já que estamos devidamente vestidos, que acha de realizar um casamento de verdade, o primeiro depois da quebra da maldição? – Icarus dizia olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Jo, que sem dizer uma única palavra concordou com a louca idéia do belo moreno.

Os irmãos Winchester e as garotas não acreditavam no que ouviam, mas quem eram eles para impedir que dois corações se unissem daquele jeito!

* * *

Após terminar a rápida cerimônia, Icarus e Jo deram um apaixonado beijo, o primeiro de muitos que viriam, e saíram correndo do altar para o Landau que estava com o vidro traseiro devidamente decorado com batom, com a frase "Just Married."

Saíram em disparada estrada afora, sob os aplausos efusivos das poucas testemunhas que tiveram, arrastando as tradicionais latas amarradas aos pára-lamas do carro...

- Espero que eles saibam o que estão fazendo... – Sam disse caminhando em direção ao Impala.

- Ah cara, eles são adultos e donos do próprio nariz... Mas sinceramente não sei se faria uma loucura dessas! – Dean soltou a frase sem pensar nas conseqüências, pois estava bem ao lado das amigas caçadoras que lançaram seus olhares de reprovação para o loiro.

- Bem, e o que dizemos a Ellen quando chegarmos sem Jo – Sam entrou no carro onde Rê e Flanny estavam acomodadas devidamente no banco de trás.

As meninas se entreolharam, já rindo de toda aquela situação.

- Muito 'gente fina' o Icarus... Mas não sei, tenho a nítida impressão de que eu já o vi em algum lugar... – Dean ligava o carro, já colocando uma fita de metal clássico no som.

- Pode ser, Dean... Pode ser que o conheçamos sem mesmo tê-lo conhecido... Sei lá... – Sam filosofava, se ajeitando no banco do carona.

- Hein? - Rê e Flanny perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Meninas, deixem o Sam pra lá... Isso é falta de mulher! – Dean lançou sorrindo maliciosamente agüentando a careta de Sam para cima dele.

- Ah, então temos a solução, querido! Temos uma amiga que é a sua cara, o nome dela é Dara... Assim que der a gente se encontra e te apresenta pra ela! – Flanny dizia eufórica, já balançando seus ombros ao som de _"Highway to Hell"_.

- Hey, acabamos de sair de uma cerimônia de casamento, gente! Toca pro RoadHouse pra comemorar!! – Rê acompanhava o balanço da amiga.

Os garotos balançavam a cabeça e sorriam, aumentando o volume da música e caindo novamente na estrada...

FIM


End file.
